


Sweet Kisses - ficlet - Xie Lian and San Lang

by asckj1



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asckj1/pseuds/asckj1
Summary: Wrote this very small ficlet just now, inspired from San Lang’s entry in the TGCF manhua.Scenario- San Lang trying to get kisses from Xie Lian.
Relationships: Xie Lian - Hua Cheng, Xie Lian - San Lang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Kisses - ficlet - Xie Lian and San Lang

Xie Lian has given San Lang calligraphy work to do for practice and is just about to step outside for sweeping the front yard of his Puji Shrine.

Xie Lian: San Lang, I’ll finish cleaning our yard and be back in some time. Let’s go over your calligraphy practice answers then.

San Lang: But gege…

Xie Lian: No complaints. You must learn to write properly.

San Lang: Okay gege~ *gives him a sweet smile*

Xie Lian nods with a smile and goes outside in the yard to sweep. San Lang is lovingly gazing at his gege instead of practicing calligraphy. Xie Lian is happily sweeping when he suddenly hears a loud thud from inside the shrine. He drops his broom and rushes inside to see San Lang squirming on the floor and the calligraphy papers spread everywhere. He rushes to San Lang and holds him in his arms.

Xie Lian: San Lang!! What happened?!

San Lang: *in a strained voice and looking as if he’s in a lot of pain* Gege… Ugh!…

Xie Lian: Hang in there!! I’ll bring some help from the Ghost Realm for you.

Saying this, Xie Lian tries to put San Lang down to rush out to get help. But San Lang firmly grips Xie Lian’s hand and pulls him closer. Their fingers are now entangled and San Lang is still lying in his gege’s arms.

San Lang: Gege… Please don’t go… Please stay…

Xie Lian: *panicking* But we need to get help!! *getting teary eyed*

San Lang softly kisses Xie Lian’s fingers that are entangled in his.

Xie Lian: San Lang! Atleast let me get up to see if I have some medicine.

San Lang: *squeezing his hand near his chest* Gege, it hurts here…

Xie Lian: *panics more and tightens his embrace more* San Lang…! I—

San Lang: *interrupts Xie Lian* Gege, please kiss me here. *points near his heart*

Xie Lian: *not understanding anything from extreme panic* Will that really help?! San Lang!

Xie Lian bends down to kiss on his chest near San Lang’s heart. San Lang feeling really happy tightens his fingers entwined in Xie Lian’s fingers a little bit.

San Lang: Gege… more… please kiss there more. I feel better when you kiss there.

Xie Lian with teary eyes and unable to understand what’s going on, kisses San Lang’s chest again and again. San Lang's heart is at this point thumping wildly from the excitement and extreme happiness.

San Lang: Gege, please kiss me here too. *points at his cheeks*

Xie Lian: San Lang, is this really helping?!

San Lang: Yes, very much so gege. *pulls Xie Lian even closer in his embrace*

Xie Lian repeatedly gives him gentle kisses all over San Lang’s face. San Lang is thoroughly enjoying every single one of his kisses and is kissing him back on his cheeks too.

San Lang: Gege, please kiss me here too. *points at his lips this time*

Xie Lian: San Lang! How can kisses help you recover?! Please, let me go get some help! *tries to pull away from him yet again*

San Lang: *pulls Xie Lian back in a tight embrace and makes a really sad face* Gege, please don’t go! Please kiss me. If you don’t kiss me, I will die.

Xie Lian: *shocked* San Lang!! Don’t say that! *kisses San Lang on his lips*

San Lang kisses him back and with every kiss, hugs Xie Lian tighter and tighter. They exchange some gentle and some strong kisses for another half hour. As they part after their last kiss, Xie Lian suddenly comes to a realization that he was probably tricked by San Lang into kissing him.

Xie Lian: San Lang!! You’re so naughty!! You—

San Lang pulls him back in a tight embrace and kisses him once again. As they part yet again San Lang gives a very sweet smile and hugs him in a warm embrace yet again.

San Lang: Gege, you’re so soft~ And you taste the sweetest~~ How can I resist?

Xie Lian: San Lang~! I really thought that you— *tearing up*

San Lang: *interrupts Xie Lian with another sweet soft kiss on his lips* Gege, I’ll never leave you. As long as you want me, I’ll do anything to be with you. Nothing can pull me apart from you.

...

And so, the drama queen San Lang gets the first of his many dosages of Xie Lian’s kisses for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Were you able to enjoy a little bit? Please feel free to drop your comments :D


End file.
